1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved drain valve useful for opening and closing a drain opening in a storage vessel such as a drain opening in a dishwasher.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE 1688 818 discloses a drain valve which can be used for closing or opening the drain of wash basins, bath tubs and the like or else of shower trays, and comprises a sleeve which is fastened to a central spindle and is held in the outflow cross section of the valve, and also a fixable cone valve. A shell is arranged on the spindle which bears the valve cone, which shell is provided with passage openings in the manner of a sieve, has an enlarged diameter in relation to the valve cone and extends virtually as far as the wall of the tub/tray part of the valve stem. The shell-shaped part is formed directly on the valve cone with an edge which extends in a curved manner toward the tub/tray opening of the valve. This edge part is provided with a number of holes and, in the closed state of the valve, is located directly above a preferably rounded valve stem shoulder surface provided above the valve seat surface.
DE 690 00 863 T2 discloses a cup-shaped sieve for a drain valve with remote actuation. An outlet drain stopper with a sieve is disclosed, the sieve serving to catch small particles entering into a drain pipe through an inlet. The sieve comprises an annular element which is operatively connected in a tight-fitting and freely sliding manner to the wall of the drain pipe. Furthermore, the sieve comprises a disk-shaped horizontal base wall with a multiplicity of relatively small openings. Water can drain through the latter out of the sieve without small objects held back by said sieve becoming lost. The horizontal base wall is produced from resilient material and has a multiplicity of interconnected slots running radially. The multiplicity of slots define a multiplicity of gripping flaps which are spread open when the center with respect to the horizontal base wall slides over the base of the drain stopper and on the shaft. The gripping flaps are deformed downward, and therefore they enter into engagement with the shaft tightly and resiliently, as a result of which the annular element is oriented during use while the sieve is secured against a movement along the drain pin.